Advanced Feelings
by Kurai no Kumo
Summary: In an attempt to curse Sesshomaru to age, Naraku accidentally turns Rin into an adult, which brings about awkward feelings between her and Sesshomaru. Will they search for a cure, or will they leave things as they are? Chapter 6 Up! Happy Reading!
1. Accidental Curse

**Author's Note: Thanks Shi Sendo for help with the title. I am currently writing this in tandem with my Naruto fanfiction, Team Seven Reunited, so don't worry if it takes me a while to update. This is my second fanfiction and my first Inuyasha one, so I hope you like it.**

**Chapter One: Accidental Curse**

Everything was quiet in the forest as Sesshomaru and his followers, the demon Jaken and the human girl Rin, traveled along a dirt path. They had been traveling for many days, searching for the evil demon, Naraku. Sesshomaru held a grudge against Naraku, he had once tried to absorb Sesshomaru to make himself stronger. As the three traveled through the forest, Sesshomaru happened to get a scent of something, something that was vile. It was Naraku.

"Found You" Sesshomaru said to himself as he darted away, leaving Rin and Jaken in the dust that he stirred when he ran.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled after him as she ran.

"Rin, wait! Don't leave me behind, my Lord!" Jaken yelled as he tried to run after the others, but ended up tripping over his staff.

Sesshomaru ran endlessly until he came into a clearing with nothing but trees surrounding them. Sesshomaru looked around, Naraku's scent was everywhere, he couldn't tell where he was. Until he heard a voice.

"So, you finally found me, Lord Sesshomaru" said a dark and vile sounding voice that came from the darkness between the trees.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru said with a slight growl in his voice. He stared dead ahead of him, his eyes searching around him so that he wouldn't get ambushed. Out of nowhere, a spider-like leg came out of the tree's to his right, but Sesshomaru was too quick as he used a energy whip from his fingers to slice it to pieces.

"Kukukuku…I would have guessed you would have been on your guard, but what I have in store for you is something you can easily guard against, kukukukuku" Naraku said as he emerged wearing his baboon cloak.

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru as his hand moved slightly towards his Tokijin.

"Just wait and see" Naraku said, one of his demonic claws digging into the earth, mostly hidden from sight. Sesshomaru noticed that he claw was digging into the earth and jumped an instant before the earth below where he stood erupted in purple gas.

"Miasma…" Sesshomaru said as he covered his face and jumped to the side.

"Kukukukuku! You'd better not breath! This is a new miasma, you wont die, you'll suffer worst then that!" Naraku laughed as more miasma shot from the ground, as if chasing Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken yelled in unison as they entered the clearing.

"Its Naraku!" Jaken shouted as he wielded his staff, "The Staff of two heads!" He yelled as fire eruped from the mouth of the staff and engulfed Naraku.

"Hahahahaha, You wont get away unscathed, Sesshomaru." Naraku said as he turned into a firey wooden doll. Rin ran over to meet Sesshomaru as he walked toward his companions, but he stopped suddenly as gas erupted from the ground, engulfing Rin as she unknowingly ran into it.

"RIN!" Jaken yelled as he ran towards the gas.

"STOP JAKEN!" Sesshomaru yelled as Jaken was about to run into the gas himself.

"But my lord…Rin…" Jaken said as he looked to Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru did not reply. No sounds came from the gas, they didn't even know if Rin was there anymore. After several minutes, the gas stopped coming out of the ground, and the air cleared itself. In place of Rin, there was an adult human female that looked exactly like her, except she was unconscious and laying on the ground.

"What the…" Sesshomaru moved forward to examine the woman, she smelled just like Rin, yet Rin was only a child, this woman was a full adult, but she was wearing Rin's clothes, although they were extremely too small and tight now. The woman stirred softly as she began to awaken from unconsciousness.

"Lord…Sesshomaru?" the woman spoke, clasping her own mouth after she heard herself.

"Rin…?" Sesshomaru asked, unsure if it was indeed Rin and not someone else. The woman nodded as she tried to sit up. She looked at herself and gasped as she saw that she was different, and poorly dressed. She screamed in shock of herself, she did not understand at all, not a few minutes earlier she was a small child, and now she was an adult. With all the excitement, Rin passed out again, and Sesshomaru caught her before she fell.


	2. Why Rin?

**A/N: I'm gonna try to make the chapters a little longer for your reading pleasure.**

Emberkitty1424: Thanks, Now that I see that people are actually reading, Ill get right on it!

Naraku'sKoibito: Will do.

Wandering-Aangel: Same As Above.

**Chapter 2: Why Rin?**

Sesshomaru and Jaken sat around a small fire. They had decided to stay in that clearing for the night, they couldn't bear to make Rin walk after such an ordeal. Rin lay on the other side of the fire on top of a bed of demon pelts and had a piece of wet cloth on her forehead.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are we going to do about her?" Jaken asked, softly prodding Rin with the end of his staff.

"I don't know Jaken, Naraku caused this, so he must know how to fix this." Sesshomaru said with his eyes closed. He slowly opened his golden eyes and stared into the flames, he couldn't get the vile Hanyou's face out of his head, his evil smirk, and his cocky voice. "Obviously He was trying to do worse to me and Rin got in his way" Sesshomaru commented.

"Hmm…" Jaken said, contemplating.

"Jaken, do you know something you're not saying?" Sesshomaru said coldly as he glanced over at the Toad Youkai.

"N-no Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken stammered.

"Hmph." Sesshomaru grunted as he looked back to the flames. It was then that he noticed Rin starting to come around. He stood, walking over to Rin and kneeling down.

"Uhhh…" Rin moaned as she started to sit up.

"Rin, are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, a slight, almost unnoticeable look of worry on his face. Rin nodded slowly, she was still in shock from what had happened to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what happened? Why am I all grown up?" Rin asked, curiously.

"I don't know Rin, I think that Naraku's miasma had something to do with it…" Sesshomaru said as he stood and gripped the Tokijin, something was coming. "Why did you get in the way Rin? You know that when I run away like that, it is too dangerous for you" Sesshomaru scolded.

"I didn't know it was dangerous, it looked safe…" Rin said with a sad voice.

"Don't worry about it, at least you're not hurt, or worse" Sesshomaru said as he unsheathed the Tokijin and slashed just above Rin's head.

"L-lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelped in fright. He sheathed the Tokijin again and watched as a few trees behind Rin fell, and along with them, the corpse of a demon that reeked of Naraku, obviously one of his slaves.

"Naraku must think that he got me…He doesn't know that he got you instead…"Sesshomaru said.

"Oh…" Rin said as she looked at the demon corpse, shuffling away slightly to get away from it.

"You should get some rest, Rin. I'll get you some more…fitting clothes in the morning." Sesshomaru said.

"M'Hm" Rin said, nodding and smiling like she did when she was a child. This brought a little joy to Sesshomaru's heart, which was strange for him to feel, at least she hadn't lost her childish innocence. Rin soon was asleep, and Sesshomaru stood over her.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said without bothering to look over at the Toad.

"Yes, M'Lord?" Jaken asked.

"Watch over her, I'm going to the nearest human village, Ill be back by morning. Nothing better have happened to her while i'm gone" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, M'Lord…" Jaken said blandly. Sesshomaru looked in the direction of the village and started running, his demon speed would let him get there in no time at all.

**The Next Morning…**

Rin awoke to the sound of birds chirping in a nearby tree. Tired and groggy, she slowly sat up, wiping her tired eyes. Looking around, Rin saw Jaken was asleep sitting up, and giggled a little at the sight.

"Good Morning." Said a familiar voice from behind Rin. When she turned, she saw Sesshomaru standing over her, holding what seemed to be a black and green kimono. "I got this for you at the human village, I went while you were sleep" Sesshomaru explained as he knelt and laid it on her lap.

"T-thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed as she grabbed the kimono and stood up. She held the dress, examining it from top to bottom. She smiled as she nodded at its beauty, and looked to Sesshomaru with her wide smile. "I'll hurry and get dressed" Rin said as she ran off into the trees, searching for privacy. As he stood there, Sesshomaru noticed that Jaken was asleep, when he was supposed to be guarding Rin. He walked over to where Jaken was asleep, and delivered a swift and strong kick to the backside of the sleeping Toad Youkai.

"Huh! What! OH! L-lord Sesshomaru, I wasn't asleep, I was playing dead!" Jaken tried to make a viable excuse.

"Be quiet Jaken." Sesshomaru said as he turned away from his follower and watched as Rin came running back into the clearing, now wearing the new kimono that Sesshomaru got her.

"It fits perfectly!" Rin exclaimed happily. She ran over to Sesshomaru and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Sesshomaru started to turn red before turning away.

"Um, Rin, why don't you take Jaken and go gather some wood. We won't be leaving for a little while." Sesshomaru said, making sure not to let her see him.

"But Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken protested, only to have Rin grab him by the collar, running off in the direction of the woods. After they were gone, Sesshomaru sat down and placed his head in his hand.

_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way around her now?_

Sesshomaru felt embarrassed, he was the strongest demon in the country, and now he was feeling strange, just because a curse from his enemy changed his follower into an adult woman.

_I have got to get a hold of myself…I should not be acting like this._

Sesshomaru sat in silence for what seemed like a long time, but was in fact only a few minutes, before Rin and Jaken returned, Jaken carrying several large logs, most of which were bigger then he was. He stood up quickly, regaining his composure.

"Good, that should suffice for now." Sesshomaru said in his normal tone of voice. At the same instant, Jakens small form collapsed from the weight of the wood, which fell on top of him. He struggled under the pile before weaseling his way out. (I know, this isn't about Jaken, but that was a comedy line).

Little did the three know that they were being watched. A short distance away was a small grouping of trees, in which was a shady figure…


	3. Mysterious Disappearances

**Author's Notes: Looking good so far guys! Keep the reviews coming to keep my morale up! XD.**

angellaggaine: You bet!

yourINSPIRINGsoul31: Thank ye'!

**Chapter 3: Mysterious Disappearances**

The group sat unexpectantly around the fire. Sesshomaru had unpacked some meat and was cooking it on the fire. Nearby, in a grouping of trees and shrubs, a female was hiding. She was dressed in all black, including a cloth that covered the bottom half of her face from the nose down. She was obviously a ninja or assassin.

_Ooohh man! I cant stand it, I'm too hungry! I might have to sneak in and take that meat…But that guy looks strong…What do I do!_

It wasn't long before she had a knife in her hand, she was planning something…

"Lord Sesshomaru, is it ready yet?" Rin asked, staring at the sizzling meat.

"Not yet." Sesshomaru said, poking the meat with a stick.

Sesshomaru's ear twitched as he heard a rustling from behind him, he looked to Jaken and Rin, but it seems that neither had heard it, it was a faint sound. It wasn't long before his was jumping up and flailing his arm in front of his face, catching a knife just inches before it hit his face.

"Come out of there, or I will come in!" Sesshomaru barked at the hidden person.

The girl winced at the severity in Sesshomaru's voice, and came out, keeping her hands visible to show that she was harmless.

"Why did you throw this at me?" Sesshomaru asked, holding up the knife.

_Crap, what am I supposed to say! I am soo dead…_

"Well?" Sesshomaru said, throwing the knife into the ground at her feet and moving his hand to the handle of the Tokijin.

_I have no choice…_

"I did it because I was trying to get your food…" said the girl, looking down, waiting for him to attack her. Rin looked on at the girl, her clothes were badly tattered and she had many scars, this girl had obviously been through hell.

"Why don't you go somewhere else to get your sustenance? Why did you dare to attack me?" Sesshomaru, interrogating the girl intensely.

"I have no money…I can only get food by stealing from others…" the girl explained, "Please, If you spare me, Ill leave you alone and never see you again…"

Rin felt pity for the girl, she was no more then a young teen, yet she was alone and without food or money, it reminded Rin of herself before Sesshomaru had taken her in. Rin thought for a second before getting an idea.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Let her travel with us!" Rin suggested.

"Why should we Rin? She tried to attack us and steal our food, who knows what she would attempt next." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru! I beg you to let her come!" Rin begged, latching on to his robe like the child she truly was. Sesshomaru turned red at her begging.

"Fine, she can come with us, you can stop begging me. But, she will have to do as much work as anyone else, I will not harbor a slacker" Sesshomaru said, looking to the girl so she got his point.

"I promise! I will pull my own!" she said, bowing with gratitude, "I am Yuuku, Nice to meet you!"

Rin stood and faced the girl, smiling and bowing in greeting as well, "I am Rin, nice to meet you as well, Miss Yuuku", Rin turned to Sesshomaru and Jaken, pointing at each as she spoke. "He is Lord Sesshomaru, and he is Master Jaken".

"Rin, I want to speak with Yuuku alone, can you take Jaken and go play somewhere?" Sesshomaru said.

"Sure, bye Yuuku!" Rin said as she grabbed Jaken by the collar yet again and ran towards a nearby creek. When they were gone, Sesshomaru turned and glared.

"So what are you and why are you posing as a human?" Sesshomaru said. He could tell by her scent that she was a Youkai.

"What do you mean? This is how I always look." Yuuku said, "You mean what kind of youkai am I? Well…I am a kageyoukai! And by your appearance, you are an inuyoukai, right?".

"Yes, I have never heard of a kageyoukai, where does your kind live?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We live wherever we can hide ourselves, we are usually isolated from others, but that changed recently…" Yuuku explained

"Recently?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes…some human came by our village. We let him stay because he seemed to be injured, but then he disappeared. Several days later, a whole family of kageyoukai disappeared…then another" Yuuku said, in a sad tone, "Before we knew it, the whole eastern half the the village was gone, my father, the leader of the village, sent my older brother to examine the disappearances…We never heard from him again…"

"Hmm…"Sesshomaru took all of this in, it sounded too much like events that he had known before.

"My father told everyone not to go outside during the night, but it didn't help, more and more, the disappearances grew, until there was only myself and my father and little brother left. We kept ourselves hidden, but one day by brother ran to a nearby field, and I ran after him…When we returned, our father was gone" Yuuku continued, before stopping suddenly, "All I remember after that is feeling sleepy and hearing my brother speak before I passed out…"

"What did he say?" Sesshomaru asked, now interested in her story.

"He said 'What are you!'" Yuuku said sadly, "That was the last thing I remember…I woke up in the forest, not too far from the village…Somehow I had gotten away…"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but think that Naraku had something to do with the disappearances, that evil hanyou wanted nothing more then to be all powerful, he probably absorbed all of the kageyoukai to increase his strength.

"So, what was with that Rin woman? She acted as if she was a child, but she was clearly an adult, older then me even!" Yuuku asked.

"That is not a story that needs to be told right now, all you need to know is that she really is a child." Sesshomaru exclaimed, turning and sitting before the fire, "You'd better rest, you seem tired and we leave early in the morning tomorrow"

"Alright…" Yuuku said, "Where are you planning on going?"

"To find someone, we might be able to find the reason for Rin's appearance, and the disappearance of your village." Sesshomaru stated, not even looking at her.

"Ok…" Yuuku yawned as she lay down on the dirt next to the fire, but a safe distance away from Sesshomaru. It seemed like hours since Rin had left, and Sesshomaru was starting to get worried. It was then that he heard it, a loud scream from a long distance away. He jumped up, accidentally bumping into Yuuku as he did.

"What's going on..?" she yawned as she sat up. She looked up at him, seeing him looking around urgently. She jumped up and looked around the camp, Rin and Jaken had not yet returned, "Where's Rin!"

"I don't know, lets go find her, I heard a scream from this direction" He said quickly as he pointed, then ran towards the west. Yuuku barely had time to get running before Sesshomaru was gone. She ran off after him, just barely trying to keep up. They ran for a few minutes before they came to a cliff, the first thing they saw was Jaken unconscious on the ground, then they saw it, a green slimy spider-like leg, and in its clutches was Rin, unconscious as well.


	4. Perfect World

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, I just got out of school and had like 20 different tests between state exams and finals. Hope you feel it was worth the wait.**

SomeoneInThePastOfEarth: Had to have comedy somewhere, ne?

moonlitStarDestiny: Thanks a lot. Yes Sesshomaru is nicer in this story then the anime, but hey, what is a fanfiction without a few personality tweaks? Ya, the kukuku laugh was just something I thought Naraku would laugh like, dunno how its so funny but that's yall's decisions. PLOT TWISTS!

AkeryouSesshoumarusMate: Uh, thanks?

**Chapter 4: Perfect World**

Yuuku looked on in terror as she saw Rin hanging in the air by a slimey claw. She turned her head to see a man with black hair that had creepy appendages everywhere. She had no clue who it was, but when she looked to Sesshomaru, she could tell he knew well.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru growled, "Release Rin!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'll be taking your human pet with me, If you want her back, bring that kageyoukai and your brother to my castle, Ill be waiting for you." Naraku said, his voice gave Yuuku an earache from the mere sound of it. She was about to speak when Sesshomaru yelled out with the same question she was going to ask.

"What do you want with Yuuku!" Sesshomaru barked.

"Simple, I want the last of the kageyoukai, her power is much greater then the rest I absorbed." Yuuku couldn't believe what she had heard, this hanyou was the reason that her entire clan had disappeared. Her anger welled up inside her until it finally exploded and she completely disappeared from where she was, reappearing right in front of Naraku's face.

"Die!" Yuuku screeched as she swung her hand directly at his face, only to be blown away by an unexpected blast of poison gas. Yuuku flew through the air to land roughly on the ground, sliding a few feet after impact.

"Remember Sesshomaru, you must bring them both to me, alive." Naraku said before running, amazingly fast in his current form. Before Yuuku could get back to her feet, Sesshomaru had taken off in pursuit.

**I could never see this far**

**I never could have seen this coming**

**Feels like my world's falling apart**

Sesshomaru ran through the forest, dodging the trees as he tracked Naraku's scent to wherever he was taking Rin.

**Why is everything so hard?**

**I don't think I can deal**

**With the things you said**

**It just won't go away**

As he ran he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head. _Why did he take Rin? Why does he want Yuuku and Inuyasha? What does he mean by 'Her power is much greater than the rest?_

**In a perfect world**

**This could never happen**

**In a perfect world**

**You'd still be here**

Naraku almost lead Sesshomaru right to his castle until it happened, Sesshomaru lost track of his scent. He kept running until he ran into something. He looked around but didn't see anything. _A barrier!_

**I used to think that I was strong**

**Until the day it all went wrong**

**I think I need a miracle to make it through**

_Rin…If only I didn't make you and Jaken leave…_Sesshomaru tried to punch the barrier, but it didn't even budge.

**I wish that I could bring you back**

**I wish that I could turn back time**

**Cause I cant let go**

**I just cant find my way**

**Without you I just cant find my way**

Sesshomaru turned and ran back to find Yuuku and Jaken, it was no use trying to get to Naraku, he lost the trail, and the barrier kept him from finding it again, he wasn't going to find the castle until after Naraku wanted him to. He had no choice, either he was to take Yuuku and Inuyasha to the castle, or give up on Rin. It wasn't long before Sesshomaru picked up Yuuku and Jaken's scents coming towards him.

"Sesshomaru!" Yuuku called when she saw Sesshomaru coming towards them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Im sorry! Wheres that damnable Naraku? What happened to Rin?" Jaken blathered on.

"He took her away…I followed his scent, but theres a barrier keeping me from smelling it now…" Sesshomaru said, his voice told all, he felt as though he had just lost a war and all of his men were dead.

"Can't we take her back?" Yuuku asked with a soothing voice, trying to calm him.

"Naraku wont let that barrier up until after he sees that I have both you and Inuyasha, and I am not going to allow him to get what he wants" Sesshomaru said sternly.

"But what about Rin? Although he wants me, don't want her with the likes of him…" Yuuku said, looking to the ground.

"Don't you understand? He is going to kill you. He will absorb your body and steal your power for his own cruel intentions." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't care. I have lost everything, but Rin still has a lot to be alive for. According to you, she is still young. And I know how she feels about you, and how you feel about her." Yuuku said. Sesshomaru was taken aback by her words, he couldn't deny it either, he always had a special emotion for Rin, he just didn't realize it until after she had become cursed.

"So what do you plan on doing, Sesshomaru?" Yuuku asked.

"We could trick Naraku into letting us in, but for that we would need…" Sesshomaru couldn't bear to say it, "We would need the help of my brother Inuyasha…"

"So why don't we go get him?" Yuuku asked.

"We are not really on friendly turns…" Sesshomaru said.

"Doesn't mean we cant ask." Yuuku said. Sesshomaru sighed, he knew that her words were right, he just didn't want to go to his brother or help, to him, that was as if he were weaker than Inuyasha.

"I guess we don't have much choice in the matter then, we need to seek Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru said, he was defeated, there was no say in the matter of whether or not he needed Inuyasha.

"Good. Lets find him then!" Yuuku said, turning to leave.

**AN: Yup that was a song in the bold letters. The song was Perfect World by Simple Plan. So, next chapter will be searching for Inuyasha! Pray for Rin's safety guys! Also, now that school is out, I will be able to update easier, so expect the next chapter soon!**


	5. Inuyasha Found

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I have been a little….Inspiration-less, I had like a page of writing before I had to stop cause I realized, what the hell is going on in this chapter? I had strayed so far from the plot that I had to go back and think of something else O.o;; XD But now here I am back and here is the long awaited next chapter for your eyes only. IF YOU SHOW ANYONE ELSE, I WILL KILL YOU. Just Kidding 3.**

Maskedfury: Uhh, Thanks? And Ok?

hotaru4sesshoumaru4ever: Mayyyyyybe

animeroxz: O.o;;; Ok.

AkeryouSesshoumarusMate: ;; although I didn't mean that literally, I like your enthusiasm

SomeoneInThePastOfEarth: Uhhh…Ok…Here's your update.

**Chapter 5: **

So began the travels to find Inuyasha. Although it was Sesshomaru who had the better senses and knowledge of Inuyasha, it was Yuuku who seemed to lead the three to find him, leaving poor Sesshomaru in the back.

"Any scent of him yet?" Yuuku asked, looking back to Sesshomaru.

"None." Sesshomaru replied. The three had already been traveling for over a day and a half, yet they hadn't found so much as a scent of Inuyasha or anyone in his known traveling group.

"So, tell me a little about your brother?" Yuuku asked as she slowed to walk at the same pace as Sesshomaru.

"He's an incompetent hanyou that is reckless and cocky, and enjoys traveling with a group of pathetic humans." Sesshomaru stated coldly, but Yuuku's expression wasn't one of a pleased or humored person.

"That's a little harsh, considering you travel with Rin, who I may remind you is a human child…" Yuuku scolded.

"She is different…" Sesshomaru said lowly, trying not to be heard, but to no avail.

"How so? She seems as average as any other human I've seen, not counting this curse thing." Yuuku said, putting her hands behind her head and looking forward as she walked.

"You wouldn't understand…" Sesshomaru said in the same low voice.

"Oh, I understand alright. You have feelings for Rin and you feel that she's special because of it. Don't deny it! It is all over your face!" Yuuku said before laughing.

"What do you find so humorous?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you make yourself out to be some hardcore badass, but you're really a soft hearted guy!" Yuuku laughed again before jumping to avoid Sesshomaru's claw. "Easy, easy, I'm only kidding, jeeze you need to lighten up, seriously!"

"Just keep your mind on the task at hand…" Sesshomaru growled as he kept walking. Yuuku kept quiet for the next few hours of walking before she yawned and looked at the sky.

"Can we take a break yet? I feel like my legs are going to fall off if we keep going like this..." Yuuku said before letting out another stifled yawn.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said as he sat immediately. They were in the middle of a field that ran alongside a wide river that was impossible to see to the other side other than the silhouettes of a few tall trees against the moonlit sky. An ominous wind blew across the ground, Sesshomaru didn't like it. "Let's go, there's something here…" Sesshomaru said, Yuuku nodded.

"I could sense it too…" Yuuku said as she gathered her stuff quietly, yet quickly. They wasted no time before taking off across the field, leave the fire as it was. They were smart to do so, for not long after they had began running, a large water dragon demon lunged from the river and drowned the fire.

They continued running, the thought of resting came to neither of their minds at this point, Sesshomaru was still thinking of finding Inuyasha, and Yuuku wasn't thinking anything except to get away. It wasn't long before Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. Yuuku attempted to stop as quickly as he did, but she failed and ended up falling on her face. "Whatdya stop so suddenly for?" she asked as she stood up, rubbing her nose.

"I can smell Inuyasha near…" Sesshomaru said, almost whispering. He looked to the left, deciding that it was the direction in which the smell was coming from. He then began to run in that direction, eventually coming to a short, sudden cliff. Yuuku came running too, but again she wasn't able to stop in time, sliding right off the cliff.

"Yahhhhhhhhhh!" Yuuku screamed as she began to fall, she could only think of what a pathetic way to end. Before she even knew what had happened, she felt two clawed hands under her. She opened her eyes to see a boy with white hair carrying her upward through the air. At first she thought it was Sesshomaru, but then she noticed that it wasn't. This boy didn't have the markings like Sesshomaru, and there were dog's ears on top of his head.

"Lose something Sesshomaru!" growled the boy as he dropped Yuuku on top on the cliff.

"Inuyasha…" said Sesshomaru in a cold voice, he glared at him.

"Inuyasha? Wait, is this who we are looking for Sesshomaru?" asked Yuuku while she stood, rubbing her sore butt from the fall.

"What now Sesshomaru? Got another minion to do your dirty work for you?" said Inuyasha with a smirk. This angered Sesshomaru, but before he got a chance to retaliate, a loud slapping sound could be heard, and Inuyasha had a red handprint on his face.

"Who are you calling a MINION, I am not SHORT!" Yuuku said. She had absolutely no idea what minion meant, to her it sounded like Mini One. Inuyasha stood dumbstruck before he was enraged and was drawing the Tetsaiga on Yuuku. Yuuku looked at the sword with an eep. "Uhhh….Sesshomaru? Help?" Yuuku squeaked out.

"SIT!" yelled a feminine voice before Inuyasha was slammed into the ground, causing the ground on the shallow cliff to give way, sending both Inuyasha and Yuuku rolling down the hill. They both reached the bottom, Inuyasha landing on his stomach, and Yuuku landing roughly on her back, on top of Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" asked a girl with black hair and wearing a school uniform. It was Kagome.


	6. Changed So Much

**A/N: I'm back! Now to get off some lone awaited replies to fan comments!**

SomeoneInThePastOfEarth: Again…Uh ok?

Lil-kag0m3: Thanks

Freaky Krazer: Most of them XD. And yes, my own creation joined the fray XD She be the new comic relief since I just about knocked Jaken out after that one chapter.

AkeryouSesshoumarusMate: O.o;;; You are what I like to call Ultra Mega Hardcore Otaku O.o;;;

Swordsman of Fire: FMA Alphonse voice Only pretty good..? pokes the ground in a huddle

hanyouxmiko990: Wow, everyone seems to have a lot of enthusiasm…

WaterFire: Haha, Sesshomaru is shy I think, see? There isn't much difference between him and Inuyasha after all, they are both shy about their feelings. And for all who want to know kageyoukai is a title for demons. Kage is Japanese for Shadow and Youkai is Demon. Similar titles are Hanyou and Inuyoukai, Hanyou being Inuyasha/Naraku types, and Inuyoukai being like Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru's father. Wow, long comment, NEXT!

ChibiRaccoon: As I said 2 comments ago, Everyone seems to have a lot of enthusiasm…

spirtually-lunar: I WILL NEVER QUIT WRITING!1 NOT EVEN WHEN I HAVE ARTHERITIS IN MAH JOINTS!1!

Burned Toast: I think Sesshomaru is a lot nicer in the anime than he lets on ;; Btw, Nice name XD

IYGU: Ooook!

kyasarinyume07: Wha? ;.; This isn't supposed to be a funny story ;.; curls into a ball and rocks around

litod3vil: As above…Wha?

**Now for some news! I have created a new email for the purpose of my Fanfic writing. If you have an idea for a writing or anything else that involves my writings, feel free to email me at Also, I have purchased a jump drive so I can work on my writing at school when I have nothing better to do! That means faster completions! Anyway, here comes chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: Changed So Much**

"Sesshomaru, why are you here?" Kagome asked curiously. Sesshomaru was reluctant to tell her exactly why he had come to find them, but after a moment of silence, he didn't need to tell her anything, Yuuku did it for him.

"We came because we need Inuyasha's help, but Sesshomaru here is too proud to ask" Yuuku said aloud, appearing behind Sesshomaru who proceeded to slash his claw behind him at her, but she disappeared and reappeared behind Kagome.

"Jeez, you're touchy!" Yuuku yelled at him.

"Who're you anyway?" Kagome asked Yuuku as she turned to see her.

"I'm Yuuku of the Kageyoukai, nice ta meetcha!" Yuuku beamed, bowing a greeting to Kagome.

"Uh…Likewise Yuuku, I'm Kagome" Kagome introduced herself, awkwardly bowing back to Yuuku. All this time, Sesshomaru waited patiently for Inuyasha to return to the top of the cliff. His patience paid off a minute later when Inuyasha came running up the cliff and jumped, landing next to Kagome.

"So, what do YOU want?" Inuyasha snapped at Sesshomaru.

"That's not your problem, but you are coming with me." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Like hell I will!" Inuyasha growled back. Both of them were ready to fight each other until Yuuku stepped in between them.

"Whoa! Calm down! You two are definitely related, you are both hot-blooded!" Yuuku commented, "Now sit down and lets talk this over!"

"I agree with her Inuyasha, let's hear them out at least." Kagome said. Inuyasha scoffed at Sesshomaru and sat down on the ground near Kagome with a childish pout. The three of them sat down as well and Yuuku explained the situation to them.

"That Naraku! How many times is he going to involve innocent people in his plots!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No kidding!" yelled a familiar voice from a distance away, in a bush, "OOPS!"

Sesshomaru stood and walked towards the bush, drawing the Tokijin as he did. Right before he struck, a man, woman and child jumped out of the bush.

"Hey hey, it's only us!" said the man in a panic. Sesshomaru recognized them instantly as friends of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippou. He sheathed the Tokijin and walked back to the others.

"What you say sounds like a trap…" Inuyasha said after thinking for a moment.

"I don't care, I will kill Naraku as soon as I see him, so he won't get the chance to pull anything" Sesshomaru said cooly.

"No way, I will be the one to kill him" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't fool yourself, you don't have the power to kill Naraku, I will do it." Sesshomaru replied.

The two half-brothers were on the brink of a conflict again when Miroku spoke up.

"It doesn't matter who defeats Naraku, just as long as he is stopped." Miroku said after moving to near Kagome and Yuuku where it was safe.

"That's right" Yuuku agreed, unaware of what would soon occur. Miroku loomed closer to the unexpecting youkai when he pulled his infamous butt rub on her.

"YAHHHH!" Yuuku yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that a pretty girl such as yourself is too much and I couldn't control myself" Miroku made up an excuse, "By the way, I would like to ask you a question. Would you consider bearing my children?"

Sesshomaru heard this and ran past Inuyasha and grabbed Miroku by the collar.

"What makes you think a kagetaiyoukai such as her would bear the children of a weak human such as you?" Sesshomaru asked coldly as he held Miroku suspended in the air.

"She is a youkai?" Shippou and Sango asked in unison.

"Uh, Sesshomaru, I don't think they will help if you kill their friend…" Yuuku said, embarrassed. Sesshomaru released Miroku, dropping him to the ground and turning away from them.

"What's with him, I've never seen him act like that towards anyone. About anyone for that matter…" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, which gave her an idea.

"Think he…y'know, has feelings for her?" Kagome whispered back to him.

"Sesshomaru? Not likely…" Inuyasha replied.

"I don't know, did you see how quickly and intensely he reacted towards Miroku when he asked her to bear his children? That seemed like jealousy more than rage…" Kagome whispered as she glanced at Sesshomaru.

"Hm." Inuyasha grunted as he thought to himself.

For the next few hours, the group discussed how they were going to find Naraku and save Rin. Eventually they began to get tired, and one by one they fell asleep in a camp they had set up on the cliff, with the exception of Sesshomaru and Yuuku who where both near the edge of the cliff. The two of them were in complete silence until Yuuku spoke.

"Thank you for earlier…Sesshomaru" Yuuku said, but she did not receive a reply, "Sesshomaru?"

"I just don't want to see any more hanyou in the world, my brother and Naraku are bad enough." Sesshomaru said to her simply.

After hearing that line, Yuuku's heart seemed to become gloomy and her face sunk.

"Is that really all?" Yuuku asked him.

"I hate Hanyou and Humans…" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"What about Rin?" Yuuku asked, pulling her legs to her chest. She hadn't realized how cold it was up on the cliff, and with each passing moment it was getting colder.

"Rin is the only exception, she is different from other humans" Sesshomaru said. Yuuku looked down the cliff, shivering from the cold crosswind. She was thinking when she felt something wrap around her. She looked up to see Sesshomaru standing above her, bare chested. He had his kimono-top wrapped around Yuuku's shoulders to shield her from the cold.

"Get some sleep, I need to think to myself for a while." Sesshomaru said as he walked away from her, toward the forest they came from. Yuuku smiled warmly to herself, that one act of kindness from Sesshomaru made her feel that he cared about her. She stood and walked back to where Inuyasha and the others slept. She lay on the ground and fell asleep, smiling and holding the kimono top around her tightly, the last thing she remembered was the smell of Sesshomaru lingering on the kimono.

Sesshomaru stood in the forest, looking at the full moon above his head, wondering how he could have changed so much since the time when his father died. Before then, he was a cold, harsh, heartless Inutaiyoukai who wanted power and nothing more, and despised humans above anything else. Now after all that time, he was no longer as heartless as he thought, and he was beginning to hate humans less and less.

"I wonder if that is for the better or worse.." Sesshomaru said quietly to himself. He stood quietly in the forest for quite some time until he returned to the camp and sat next to where Yuuku lay and fell asleep sitting up with his hand resting on the top of her head.


End file.
